Mundi Theoria
MUNDI THEORIA, Third Edition : A collection of cosmic theories on the positions of realms and the effects of their location. ''1. Principle of Planar Layers'' :: As all cosmic scholars know, Olihoot once related the grand position of dimensions to a painting, to best explain them. The grandest dimension known-to-mortals is known as the Xether, which we reference to as the "canvas" on which all other dimensions and realms are painted. Think of this painting as the seaside view of a city. :: Beginning at the top, with the "sky" over the city, the dimension of the Aether -- also known collectively as Souleria. :: At the very bottom, the "sea" is representative of the Nether. :: Between these two dimension, you have the city landscape and its reflection on the waters. Together, this land and its reflection is representative of the Ether, which we also refer to as the Void. We may interpret the city as all the elemental planes and our own Midgard, along with many other known and unknown realms all-throughout the Void. :: The reflection, which rests upon the Nether, may be interpreted as Anserak -- the wicked dimension which thinly seperates the Ether from the Nether. Above and opposite to the reflection, the clouds over the city, may be swiftly interpreted as the Heavens -- which thinly seperates the Ether from the Aether. :: Additionally, we can deduce the very center of the Ether is -- where one might find the twisting realm of Oblivion -- is the point at which the dimensional layers are thinnest. Theorized to exist in the center of Oblivion are the Twin Wells -- the Well of Souls and the Well of Sins, which are pivotal to the regulation of Netheric and Aetheric energies within the Ether. ''2. Theory of Elemental Planes'' :: A beloved subject of elementalists and cosmologists alike, is the theorized existence of "Elemental Planes." It is suggested that elemental magic stems from cosmic planes rather than from the fabled, so-called "Old Ones." To support this theory are the existence of elementals, who readily acknowledge their place of origin as planes of corresponding elemental energy. For this to be true, it is suggested that at least ten elemental planes exist. They are... ::: Xen, the elemental plane of Water. ::: Surtheim, the elemental plane of Fire. ::: The unnamed elemental plane of Air. ::: The unnamed elemental plane of Earth. ::: Jotunheim, the elemental plane of Ice. ::: The unnamed elemental plane of Lightning. ::: Solheim, the elemental plane of Light. ::: The unnamed elemental plane of Darkness. ::: Aurum, the elemental plane of Order. ::: Discord, the elemental plane of Chaos. :: Additionally, there is debate over whether or not an elemental plane of Death or Life exist, though both are treated as opposing states of the same element in many cases. One such debate suggests that the realm of "Ez-Azal" is the elemental plane of Death, and that the cosmic world-tree "Yggdrasill" is the elemental plane of Life and its form as a "tree" is merely born of Nordic legend rather than arcaneology. ''3. Theory of Elemental Stars'' :: Cosmologists understand the proximity of realms to elemental planes drastically influences the realms themselves, especially affecting the saturation of an element within a realm. A realm far removed from the plane of Light will be a dark realm indeed, whereas a realm in close proximity to the plane of Light will be so-similarly bright in contrast. :: Midgard visibly draws upon power of twelve elements from three archetypes -- spiritual, energy, and natural. Neither of these elements are in greater power than the others, although we may deduce that Midgard lies slightly closer to the planes of Water, Light, Order, and Death. We draw this conclusion from the clear advantage each of these elements have over their opposites. It is also theorized that Midgard is closer to the plane of Ice, due to the unfailing ability of ice-magic to freeze and override water-magic. :: The ability of Water to put out Flames, of Light to chase away Darkness, of Death to slay the Living, and Order to purify Chaos, strongly supports these positional theory. :: However, mages from all civilizations have never failed to draw upon the elements in sufficient enough strength to occasionally suppress and defeat the elements which are given a clear advantage. And so, cosmological theorists suggest Midgard is nearly centered between the elemental planes. Unfortunately, as this would also suggest Midgard is in close proximity to the Abyss (the outland of Oblivion), then Midgard should more resemble a world fully consumed by the Brood. :: Born from this is the Theory of Elemental Stars -- that there is, infact, more than one opening into the elemental planes -- as defined by the stars above our heads. Each star is, thereby, an opening into the Elemental Planes -- or perhaps even elemental planes themselves, although that suggests the Elemental Planes themselves do not exist; instead "Elemental Stars" do. :: Such should then mean, that our very own sun is the closest Elemental Plane of Light. ''Notes'' :: This is the third edition of Mundi Theoria, as supplemented by the addition of the "Theory of Elemental Stars." Category:Tomes